


十分鐘

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: ＊這篇物理來說是嘉范。＊單性轉，林在范（女）＊聊天下的產品，給酥老師。





	十分鐘

 

＊＊＊

 

　　十分鐘能做什麼？對學生來說，可能是寶貴的下課時間，去操場打一場無法分出勝負的三對三、小女孩們手拉著手去廁所聊聊那些毫無根據的八卦與傳言。對上班族而言，是偷閒、是工作時間的一點甘露，在休息室裡不著天際的說著想要休假的妄想。

 

　　對於王嘉爾，十分鐘是什麼？做為一個兩地來回跑的大忙人，做為一個世界大牌的代言人，做為一個擁有自己品牌工作室的大老闆，十分鐘是什麼？是寫靈感乍現的寫歌時間、是回復工作訊息的大好時機、是吃飯的時間、是開會的時間，絕對不偷閒。

 

　　有人說，王嘉爾忙到忘了自己的自我需求，有人說──Jackson某方面跟出家了沒兩樣，睜眼的時間都在工作，連吃飯都想著身材管理，活得沒有樂趣，那些俗人們說著，然後王嘉爾會說，音樂就是我愛的，我做的就是我所愛的，讓黑子們啞口無言。

 

　　只是，他不知道，那些零零散散的十分鐘，有些人敬佩他的效率，有些人忌妒他的忙碌，而有些人說，王嘉爾，連打砲，都只需要十分鐘而已。

 

＊

 

　　「哥，你等一下要去哪？」坐在一旁的有謙用黏呼呼的嗓音問著，比他高上一顆頭的大型弟弟正毫不猶豫地把他當成枕頭來用，王嘉爾喬了個姿勢，讓金有謙能躺的更舒服一點，雙手卻沒有停下打字的動作，飛快的回覆著訊息。

 

　　有點心不在焉，但有謙會原諒他的，「去在范姊那裡。」他嘟嘟囔囔的回著，點開聊天室卻沒有看見那個人回覆的訊息，枕在他腿上的有謙停住了呼吸，「又要去？不是才剛跟姊姊邀過歌而已？」就是剛邀完所以才要去，就是因為邀完了才要以聽歌曲為藉口而已。

 

　　「謙啊。」聽出弟弟的不滿，王嘉爾伸手理了理那頭軟軟的黑髮，「大家都很喜歡她做的歌啊？粉絲都說她的歌很適合我們。」金有謙坐起身，表情又軟了下來，一旦提到團體、粉絲，他弟弟總是特別心軟，「你也喜歡在范姊不是嗎？」給有謙一個微笑，王嘉爾站起身，把手機錢包塞進褲子的後袋裡，輕拍那人的肩膀，當作不言而喻的道別。

 

　　門在他身後關上，而金有謙那一句，「沒有像你那樣喜歡。」被關在了門後。

 

＊

 

　　王嘉爾是有理想型的。他很少談論，在節目上被問也是避重就輕的回答，他會說＂善良的＂＂樂觀的＂＂積極的＂，但他不會說＂胸大的＂＂性感的＂＂稍微有點肉感的那種＂──他沒有說謊，隱瞞部分事實並不算是欺騙，出道以來也沒有人真的逼問過他理想的外表。

 

　　剛踏入工作室，冷氣參雜著木質香水的氣味撲鼻而來，他下意識舔了舔乾澀的唇，繼續往裡走，不意外看見了林在范還在工作的身影，女人戴著耳機，細長的雙眼緊盯著螢幕，與世隔絕。「姊。」一聲輕喚，視線卻緊貼著林在范露出的腳踝，藏在寬大的黑色寬褲裡。

 

　　墊起腳尖，盡可能放輕腳步，林在范白皙的側臉，下巴的曲線幾乎像把刀尖，「姊姊！」扯掉一邊的耳機，被嚇到的人幾乎從椅子上彈了起來，那件羊毛外套從肩頭滑了下來，露出圓白的肩頸，林在范穿在外套底下的無袖上衣，在這種時候他真的是愛死了夏天。

 

　　「呀！臭小子幹什麼。」嘴上那麼說，臉上卻還是被王嘉爾調皮的舉動勾起一個微笑，林在范低頭整理外套，而那雙不安分的眼，則是趁機，觀賞眼前過分美好的曲線。林在范不瘦──說真的，在這個娛樂產業裡甚至算是有點胖了，但那些軟肉都長到了該長的地方，令人忌妒的好身材，被內衣箍著卻還能稍微彈動的胸乳，而他由上往下，能看見中央的鴻溝。

 

　　你可以說他下流，但有哪個男人會不喜歡眼前的好風景，而林在范，又正好就是王嘉爾那一型，「坐下。」林在范伸長了腳，用腳尖把另一邊的工作椅勾了過來，一副眼鏡掛在鼻梁上，看起來還真有幾分色情影片女主角的感覺，王嘉爾乖巧的坐下，確保自己臉上的表情善良、無辜，「我剛剛叫你，你都沒有聽到啊，姊。」

 

　　林在范呼了口氣，但對於王嘉爾裝可愛的表情倒是很受用，嘴裡碎念著，卻還是幫他把耳機戴上，播放幾首新作好的demo，至於晚一點的時候，他們改編曲，王嘉爾伸手操控鍵盤，手肘撞在了那團軟呼呼的肉上，他臉紅說著對不起，林在范則往他的肩膀狂揍了幾拳。

 

　　其實他是故意的，這點，你知道、我知道，就好了。

 

＊

 

　　他也不是不受歡迎，你知道的，當明星的附加條件，就是所有人都想要跟你睡上一晚，王嘉爾收過幾次邀約、從網紅到小模，從演員到歌手。他不會主動承認，他沒有百分百的拒絕，但那都只是消遣、為了解決生理需求所產生的交易。

 

　　也不知道從何時開始，業界裡一半的人認為他成佛了戒葷吃素，另一半則認為他有空時都沉溺於酒池肉林裡，但無論那些猜測怎麼說，他們都不會猜到，王嘉爾已經有喜歡的人了。

 

　　今天是他回到韓國的第三天，弟弟們約他出來吃飯，他本想用太忙了這句話糊弄過去，但金有謙卻在聊天室裡另有所指地說著＂在范姊姊會來＂搭配了一個相當欠扁的表情包，王嘉爾也就甩下了工作，出現在餐廳的小包廂裡。

 

　　有謙坐主位，在他們團裡這已經不是什麼太稀奇的事了，王嘉爾坐在左邊，特意用包包留了一個空位，而Bam和珍榮則是坐在右邊，靠走道那裡還有一個位置，但他怎麼樣也不覺得林在范會坐在那裡，因為……王嘉爾都特地幫她留位置了，不是嗎？

 

　　「姊姊說她晚點才會到。」金有謙嘴裡還塞著食物，鐵盤裡的五花肉滋滋作響，王嘉爾接過朴珍榮遞來的酒瓶，假裝心不在焉的應了一聲，放在桌上的手機，一閃一滅，一封封未讀訊息，「哥，你不回嗎？」Bam指著他閃爍的螢幕畫面，他灌了口酒液，有些無奈地說，「之前工作認識的女生，一直想約我出去。」

 

　　他沒有說的，是那個女生跟他上過床，還黏呼呼地以為他們要在一起，「我拒絕了，她好像覺得很不情願吧。」Bam嗚的叫了一聲，像普通男生會起鬨那樣，對他露出了敬佩的表情，就是這個時候，林在范走了進來，走進了有四個臭男生的包廂裡。

 

　　「你們在說什麼？」女人低著頭，黑色的長髮落在白皙的脖子上，林在范穿著黑色的T恤，脫下外套後姣好的胸型展現無遺，難得貼身的牛仔短褲，大腿軟軟的肉隨著動作微微晃動，王嘉爾喝了口酒，順帶把口水嚥了下去。「在說Jackson哥的女人！」

 

　　「女人？」那人皺起眉頭，把肩上的包連同外套一起丟到了王嘉爾留空的那張椅子上，而他卻不能阻止林在范坐在靠走道的那張椅子上，只能急急忙忙地補充說：「什麼女人，別亂說。」給BamBam一個瞪視，換上他最討好的表情，「只是之前工作的同事。」

 

　　跟他們出來吃飯就是一場災難，王嘉爾怎麼樣也解釋不清自己和那個女星的關係，越是焦慮，就越喝越多，最後喝醉了，只能眼睜睜看著林在范跟朴珍榮聊的歡，看林在范把軟軟的胸部輕輕靠在珍榮的手上，他忌妒的要死，他想把珍榮的手折斷，但同時也醉的連話都說不清楚。

 

　　散場後，林在范主動提說要載他回家，而醉得幾乎不省人事的王嘉爾，醒來後並不記得這件事，連自己在副駕駛座，撒嬌的說著：「姊姊～～我沒有喜歡別人！」

 

　　「我喜歡你！」他也不記得了。

　　更不可能記得林在范聽見後，像貓一樣狡猾的滿意微笑。

 

＊

 

　　王嘉爾很可愛，雖然只差一個半月，但互動起來卻還是像弟弟一樣，她是獨生女，多數的時候並不理解有兄弟姊妹的感覺，但和王嘉爾的相處卻很舒服、自在，也是因為這個弟弟的關係，她這個菜鳥製作人才越做越出色，一開始為團體寫歌，最後怎麼寫，都跟他有關。

 

　　她喜歡王嘉爾，但姊弟那張紙卻怎麼也捅不破，她只能聽公司裡的化妝師談論那個弟弟又被多少女孩追求，被身材姣好的女星看上，接著經紀人再一不小心的說溜嘴，告訴她王嘉爾又跟誰睡了，她知道那些都不是認真的，只是生理需求，但是──

 

　　自己比不上那些女孩的想法卻很強烈，她只是製作人，不是偶像，她沒有那麼美、那麼吸引人。直到王嘉爾說，他喜歡她，直到那個傻弟弟醉醺醺地跟她告白，隔天再忘掉一切，太過分了。「你說Jackson又被約了？」染著金髮的造型師妹妹歪著頭，手裡的冰淇淋已經融了一半。

 

　　「嗯，對方給了紙條，不只寫了房號，還有電話。」助理姊姊說著，眼神滿是女人八卦時的興奮，而林在范低頭看著自己的冰咖啡，杯子外一圈結露的水珠，「哇──但我聽說啊……」妹妹擠了過來，用手勢要他們靠在一起，她不情願地靠了過去。

 

　　「我聽說Jackson太忙了，連上床都只安排十分鐘而已。」造型師妹妹嘟起嘴，一臉不知從何而來的不滿與恥笑，「十分鐘不會太短嗎？我以為他蠻持久的。」對的，女人也聊這種下流話題，平常林在范能當耳邊風聽過去，但這一次──

 

　　「你又知道十分鐘了？你又沒有跟他睡過。」助理姊姊給了她一個挑釁的眼神，「你就有跟他睡過？」啞口無言，以冷淡出名的林在范罕見的紅了臉。

 

　　「你沒機會啦。」那些女人說道。

　　她的手絞著自己的衣襬。

 

＊

 

　　收到林在范的簡訊其實蠻驚訝的，短短的幾個字＂我家空調壞了，可以去你那裡嗎？＂卻讓他的心狂跳不止，顫抖地打上好，傳送出去，才把憋著的那口氣吐了出來，原本在寫的歌寫不下去了，抬頭看向時鐘，只有這種時候，連十分鐘都相當漫長。

 

　　大約過了半小時，門鈴響了，他打開門，林在范反常地穿了短裙，一件運動外套包著上身，從額角到脖子都是濕漉漉的汗水，「森啊，你真是救命恩人。」女人對他微笑，脫下涼鞋，細細的腳踝，突出的骨節，肉肉的大腿，和那一道，藏進裙擺的腿縫。

 

　　這不是林在范第一次來他家，卻是第一次主動來，更是第一次獨處，他不想想太多，相信林在范來真的是為了他家的冷氣──直到林在范脫下外套，甩在他的沙發上，短袖的短上衣，一小節腰肉露了出來，胸前那一塊更是被撐起，隱約能看到肚臍。

 

　　嚥了嚥，他這一次可沒辦法移開視線，因為──「姊……你沒穿內衣嗎？」林在范稍微遮了遮胸前尖起的小點，吐舌，「太熱了嘛，我在家也不穿的。」說得好像在自己弟弟面前不穿內衣是什麼天經地義的事情，那人拉了拉被胸部撐起的下襬，倒是讓突起的小點更加明顯。

 

　　他扭過頭，幾乎能聽到緊繃的肌肉哀號的聲音，下腹熱熱的，林在范毫無自覺的信任，讓他有種奇怪的負罪感，「外套穿著吧。我冷氣溫度開很低。」最後的掙扎，林在范卻只是笑，「不要。」說完就倒在王嘉爾客廳裡那個軟的不像話的沙發裡。撩起的裙子露出了黑色的內褲，蕾絲邊的，他偷偷看著，一邊想著，是沙發比較軟，還是林在范大腿的軟肉更軟。

 

　　內心的惡魔在尖叫，他最後還是抵不住誘惑，跟林在范一起留在了客廳，一場超過十分鐘的休息，太奢侈了，但當林在范把光裸的腳靠在他的大腿上，這一切又甘之如飴──林在范開口的時候，電視的聲音幾乎把她的聲音蓋了過去。

 

　　「我聽說你上次回中國，有跟那裡的一個女星一夜情？」說的含蓄，還是讓王嘉爾心底一驚，「沒有、沒有，姊、你也知道那是傳言啊！」

 

　　「哼──姊姊明白啦，畢竟你也是男人啊，會有這樣的需求。」他享受林在范語氣裡的那一點嬌噌，卻一點也不期待接下來那些＂你該好好談戀愛了＂這樣的對話，他沒想到的是──「聽說你只能撐十分鐘？」他扭過頭，對上林在范細長的眼睛。那雙腿在他腳上不安分地動了起來，「真的嗎？」白皙的腳背貼著他的褲襠，他那不具備節制力的傢伙也慢慢硬了起來。

 

　　「姊姊相信謠言？」那人搖頭，連同衣服底下的奶都在搖。

　　「不相信。但森尼不想證明給我看嗎？」

 

　　想，太想了，捏起腿上細細的腳踝，拉起林在范的腿，看裙襬向上撩起，完全露出被內褲包覆的私處，腿根的肉擠在一起，看起來很好咬的樣子。「可以嗎？」他問著，看向林在范的眼神像隻可憐兮兮的小狗。林在范紅了耳尖，腳尖勾著他，就好像他是工作室裡的那張椅子。

 

　　「可以。」王嘉爾彎下腰，伏在那人的腿邊，乾掉的汗液不能消去那一股微微的腥鹹，用鼻子拱著衣服的下襬，那件幾乎衣不蔽體的布料掀起，露出底下兩團渾圓粉嫩的乳房，林在范發出了一聲低吟，像是羞愧到無地自容，他從來沒有見過姊姊這個樣子。

 

　　雙手一條一條突起的經絡，王嘉爾沒有用多大的力，雙手從腿一路上滑，撫過腰身，抓住軟軟的胸乳，那兩點小小的粉紅，肉眼可見的硬挺了起來，那人的腿羞的夾起，卻只是更像主動誘惑一樣的夾住他的腰肢，「在范姊姊……」王嘉爾的聲音還是跟以前一樣軟糊可愛，但那作惡的舌頭把挺起的乳粒捲起，輕輕的吸吮，癢的像是隔靴搔癢。

 

　　王嘉爾對她的胸部又咬又啃的，林在范的乳頭泛著口水的光澤，被吸得又紅又腫的──而她又是在床上特別安靜的那種，光是抑住呻吟都來不及了，根本沒時間教訓調皮的弟弟，過了好久，那人才放過她腫大的乳尖，王嘉爾起身，把上衣脫去，露出鍛鍊良好的曲線，腹部一塊又一塊突起的腹肌，血管的紋路，彎進了褲子裡，她知道那代表什麼，她知道王嘉爾勃起了。

 

　　撐起的褲襠在運動褲底下像一個驕傲的士兵，她一直以為對方手上凸起的血管，是運動的緣故，卻沒想到──硬挺的陰莖彈了出來，上面佈滿了血管的紋路，龜頭脹的又紅又濕的，咬著下唇，她知道王嘉爾有魅力，卻沒有往男人的方面想。

 

　　而她弟弟是個男人，這件事只是讓她又更濕了一點，王嘉爾撸著自己的性器，一手往她濕熱的小穴探，一個指節滑入，那人低低啞啞的嗓子發出一聲滿足的嘆息，「好濕。」王嘉爾感嘆著，手指在她的小穴裡抽動，林在范扭了扭腰，卻把手咬得更深。

 

　　「別動。」那人放開硬挺的陰莖，壓住了她不安分的腰部，另一隻手還是埋在她體內，難得的命令語氣讓她定在原地，另一隻手指滑入，這一次稍微有點阻礙，幾乎是用擠的，才擠進她濕軟的窄穴中，「好緊──」另一句感嘆，王嘉爾壓著她腹部的那只手上滑，掐住了被欺負過頭的奶子，那人像是忍不住一樣，彎下腰又吸了一口，硬硬的陰莖戳在她的腿上。

 

　　「姊姊，森尼想快點插進去，」那人一邊說，一邊把第三根手指擠了進來，有點痛，但林在范光是應付自己呼吸都沒辦法了，又要如何對抗弟弟無理的撒嬌，王嘉爾雖然一直撒嬌，卻還是相當有耐心的擴張著，三根手指在她體內進出，壓著敏感的內壁，濕到她能聽見黏糊的水聲，高潮那麼近了，但還不夠，在王嘉爾真正進入她前，都遠遠不夠。

 

　　「好了──」幾個字從她喘息的嘴擠了出來。「森啊、已經可以了──」那人迫不及待地抽出手指，龜頭抵在她流水的小口上，她等著王嘉爾的推入，但是──「我沒有套子。」那人困窘的說，這時才像個沒經驗的小男孩，臉紅通通的。

 

　　咬緊下唇，她夾住王嘉爾的腰，龜頭頂進去的那瞬間，兩人都叫了出來，她沒有告訴王嘉爾自己為了控制經期有在服用避孕藥，她只是……只是一邊發抖，在王嘉爾的耳邊說：「沒關係──射進來也沒關係──」她弟弟掐住了她的腰，穩穩地把陰莖推了進來。

 

　　她覺得自己被撐開、被填滿，王嘉爾完全插入時，起伏的下腹肌肉貼在她的肚子上，這時的王嘉爾才吻她，才低頭含住她的嘴唇，才喃喃說著喜歡，她不禁有些無奈，要不是王嘉爾醉的忘了自己的告白──那人抬起腰，接著狠狠的捅進她的濕軟的小口。

 

　　一聲驚呼沒讓王嘉爾慢下速度，硬挺的肉莖摩擦她體內敏感脆弱的軟肉，毫無節制的大幅度抽插，「森──啊、森啊，慢點──」那人額頭低下斗大的汗珠，幅度變小了，但還是毫不留情的攪動著濕呼呼地穴口，而林在范抖著腰，雙手緊緊抓住那雙爆滿青筋的手，高潮了──那人的力道肯定要在她腰上留下瘀青，王嘉爾彎腰輕吻她的鼻尖，突然乖得不像話。

 

　　細細的輕吻，高潮過後陰莖還埋在她體內未射，感到古怪的同時卻也不捨讓王嘉爾抽出去，王嘉爾吻她，咬她的耳尖，手指在她的背上來來回回的撫著，直到她這一波高潮平息，「好了嗎？」這個問題貼著她的唇角，王嘉爾試探性的頂了一下，換回林在范來不及吞下的嬌喘。

 

　　「好了我就要繼續了。」比起詢問，更像是通知，王嘉爾只是讓她知道，他要繼續插了，插到林在范下一個高潮為止，接著再下一個、下一個，直到林在范沒有力氣叫停，直到他弟弟換了另一個體位，只為了看她的屁股被撞紅的樣子。

 

　　從背後來的時候，王嘉爾會抓著他的胸，一邊揉一邊用陰莖輾壓細嫩的肉穴，她也不再忍耐了，根本沒有力氣去壓抑那些聲音，被王嘉爾操得又叫又喘的，不斷發抖的身體經歷了不知道第幾個高潮，一個挺入，那人咬著她的肩膀，一手伸來揉她腿間被插入的交接處。

 

　　「喜歡嗎？姊姊也喜歡我嗎？」她咬著下唇，無法忽略過於敏感的下身，但還是扭了扭腰，主動迎合了王嘉爾不知疲憊的抽插，「要是不喜歡──會讓你這樣幹我嗎？」

 

　　她弟弟又狠狠往她的屁股撞了幾下，接著扣住她的腰，攪動──再抽出、插入，那聲低吼在她耳邊，王嘉爾射了，滾燙的熱液在她體內黏呼呼的，沒有疲軟的陰莖又插了幾下，她不用問都知道王嘉爾還想繼續──「不行，不可以再繼續了。」她啞啞的嗓子聽起來根本不像自己。

 

　　而事後她根本抵抗不了王嘉爾的可憐眼神，只好用嘴讓弟弟再射一次──那花了她一整個晚上。

 

＊

 

　　不安分的手抓著她的腰，王嘉爾的吻往往都是毫無耐性、急切又渴望的，那人的手隔著衣服揉著她的胸乳，幾乎要把她的內衣揉壞了，「好了、森啊、好了──」好不容易開口，對上的卻又是王嘉爾無辜的撒嬌眼神，「姊姊～再一下下。」

 

　　說完又要湊過來吻她，林在范扭過頭，「不行，再晚你就要遲到了。」她也不是真的想把王嘉爾趕走，但是──這個弟弟讓她根本無法好好工作，鼓起了臉頰，翹起的下唇，王嘉爾在她臉上偷了一吻，「等我回來？」那人在她耳畔低語，林在范止不住背脊那股酥麻。

 

　　「嗯、等你回來。」王嘉爾微微一笑，吻她的鼻尖，接著溜出了工作室──那天午餐時間，又是那幾個同事與她坐在同一桌，聊著八卦，和那個還沒聊膩的十分鐘。

 

　　「我聽那個女模說是十分鐘。」

　　「哇，那不就是真的了。」

 

　　林在范嚥下嘴裡的三明治，那杯冰咖啡已經見底了，「不止十分鐘。」她開口，那些人用疑惑的眼神看向她，而林在范歪了歪頭，「大概一整晚吧。」給了那群同事一個商業微笑，她拿起桌上的垃圾，落下的長髮沒擋住她脖子上明顯的咬痕。

 

　　「但這樣也挺累人的，我有時候也希望他只維持十分鐘就好。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿完


End file.
